Scars and letting of a little steam
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Hermione gets curious on what Ron does to let out frustration but then learns a little more than she barganed for. 1 being is super hot when excersizing... 2 scars are more than marks on the skin...


I was begging to wonder what Ron did to let off steam.

I know that Harry kept his bottled up and eventually let it out by yelling at us or his teachers.

I know I did it by reading excessively or through complicated spells.

Mrs. Weasley would put her stress into work by exhausting herself with house chores.

Ron, however I had no idea what he did.

He'd get mad and just tell Harry off a little if Harry snaped at him but I'd never seen him get mad to the point of screaming or anything.

I'd just noticed this a few months ago and have been watching him close since, we were all now 16.

Shouldn't boys have more anger in them?

But I'd never seen Ron scream or try anything to get his frustrations out.

Speaking of which, how the hell did his body get so toned?

I'd never seen him work out really hard before. There was no way a guy could stay that skinny and toned by doing nothing but eating!

It was night time when I couldn't sleep that I went downstairs into the common room.

I found Ron sitting, staring at the fire, he looked deep in thought but also frusterated.

He was only wearing boxers, god why cant he have an inch of modesty at the moment?

"Ron" I called

he snapped out of it then saw me then stared like he had to think about who I was.

"Oh, hi" he said

"are you alright?" I asked

"fine" he answered in a 'hell no' tone, I frowned.

The next night,

I wanted to find out if Ron did this every night just staring at the fire so I kind of spied… It's not what it seems,

I promise! I just wanted to know.

So, I sat on the stare case spying, he was there but after a while he got up and left the common room to corridor.

I followed silently, he stopped at the room of requirement wall. Whatever he required I also required that there'd be a little room where I could see him but he couldn't see me.

Quite an alaborate plan but it worked, right after he left another small door opened.

I walked inside, there was a window that was a mirror on his side and see through on mine.

I smiled then watched. In the room there was a hanging punch and kicking bag, that's the only thing that was in there.

I stared, Ron took a deep breath then kicked it hard. It flew high like a kick boxer had just kicked it.

Ron just started to kick, punch, uppercut, and beat the shit of the thing.

After a while, he stopped and he was sweating.

His hair was drenched in sweat but why the hell did it have to be so sexy? I mean the smell wasn't but just looking at his body was. His muscles rippled and I started to notice the scars all over him.

Each of the scars wrapped about his body, I remembered the time that brain thing got a hold of him. The tentacles left marks up and down his chest and legs.

I grimaced thinking how badly he'd been hurt by it. After it, he didn't even grimace walking to get the wounds treated.

He was obviously in pain though. Why didn't he use the scar removing spell? He knew how to do it, I was positive he did because I taught it to him. He never used it?

The next night he was asleep then in the morning I woke up early to talk to him,

"why didn't you use that spell?" I demanded

"what?" he asked surprised

"the spell that makes your scars disappear" I told him.

"That one, you've got those scars all over your body, why don't you use it?" I asked he blinked.

Then shrugged "not all scars are bad, their proof of great things" he answered.

"So, Harry's is good?" I asked he looked me in the eyes

"Hermione, if we get through all this, if we really defeat Voldemort.

I'm sure that the scar's pain will go away and Harry will keep that scar on his forehead as proof of what he's done.

What people have sacrificed, others have done and what not," Ron told me.

I stared at him a long time then nodded, he was right, scars aren't just marks on our skin for a would, they hold stories.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Well, it's not too much of Hermione*Ron stuff but it's a little bit of that and life lesson**


End file.
